


Even if I die (it’s you)

by Feetlicks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, Forgive Me, Hyunjin is a soft top fight me, Hyunjin is in love with them, I have a thing for Chan calling Felix baby boy?, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Other members except chanhyunlix are only mentioned, established Bang Chan/Lee Felix, like minimal angst really, no edits we die like men, this is literally glorified porn, was supposed to be pwp but ended up having plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feetlicks/pseuds/Feetlicks
Summary: And if Hyunjin woke up a little bit more in love with Felix and Chan the next morning, so be it. Now he had the two of them right where he wanted them, by his side.





	Even if I die (it’s you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever smut I had written so please enjoy and don’t yell at me.

With arms holding tightly onto his slim waist, Felix felt nothing but security and warmth traveling through him, his mind at ease for the first time during that day and his body relaxing into the hold. Those fingers dug into his sweatshirt covered flesh, his chest filling up with adoration as he could feel the other male smiling into the skin of his neck, breathing in his scent. 

He looked at the mirror, watching his reflection, watching Chan with his head buried in his neck, the other members all in their own world. 

The older Australian’s lips pressed into his flesh, making his neck flush up and he placed his own hands on top of Chan’s, rubbing a thumb over the pale skin over his knuckles. 

The practice had been long and exhausting, they had to record for a show before and Felix was just tired and wanted nothing else but to curl up in his bed, with Chan by his side and to sleep throughout all of the night without waking up. 

His waist was squeezed tighter in reassurance as Woojin started gathering everyone up, glaring at Hyunjin half heartedly as the dancer said that he was going to stay for a few more hours. Felix let out a sigh at that, knowing just how hardworking the boy was, just how badly he always yearned to be perfect when it came to dancing. 

“Don’t stay up too late Jinnie, I’ll come to drag you back myself if I’ll have to.” Felix could feel Chan laughing into his neck, warm breath brushing up against him, making him shiver as goosebumps formed all over his flesh. 

Hyunjin looked at the other dancer with a blank expression for a few seconds before a warm smile danced across his features, eyes crinkling up into those adorable half moon crescents. He couldn’t help and feel his heartbeat picking up, something in his chest moving and tightening as he nodded his head enthusiastically at the freckled boy. 

“Of course Lixie, I wouldn’t want you coming here at night just for me.” And Hyunjin meant that, shuddering at the memory of Felix coming to get him back to the dorms at two in the morning one time. Both boys got a scolding from Chan and Woojin that night, even their maknae looked a little bit disappointed in them, worrying when they didn’t know where the boys were. 

Felix smiled at him widely, cheeks lifting up and eyes twinkling in delight, knowing that Hyunjin needed to rest up just like all of them, if not even more. He wasn’t that clueless, he noticed that the dancer had been coming back to their dorms too late at night, not getting enough of sleep. 

Chan ruffled Hyunjin’s hair as the dancer ushered everyone out, eyes lingering a little bit longer on Felix, the freckled dancer smiling up at him and patting his cheek before he too turned around and ran after Jisung. 

“Hyung, thank you.” Hyunjin could feel reassuring hands pressing up into his back, pulling him into a short and warm hug, parting too quickly for his liking. 

“It’s okay, don’t stay too long, you know how we worry when you do.” Hyunjin let out a loud bark of laughter at that, finding irony in the fact that Chan worried about him staying too late when he himself tended to stay up until three or four in the morning. 

It seemed like the only person to drag them home was Felix. No one would ever fight the boy, because they knew when the young Australian came to them, they had in fact stayed out for too long, worrying everyone. 

Hyunjin let out a soft sigh as he was left alone, his mind filling up with thoughts about their choreography. 

As his feet moved across the floor, his eyes darted to the right, where Felix would usually be when they practiced, and a smile marred his features. 

The two Australians had been dating for almost one year, officially being in a relationship for almost eight months. And Hyunjin had been happy for the two, he was the first one who was told that the two started dating, the one who Felix ran to with flustered cheeks whenever Chan did something remotely romantic. 

The dancer was the one who had encouraged Felix to actually ask Chan to be his boyfriend, knowing that their leader thought that the freckled boy was way too out of his league. He had to be there when the younger dancer was too nervous to do anything else but tremble before their first official date as boyfriends. 

He had watched Chan and Felix fall in love with each other, watched the two of them look at each other with eyes full of adoration and gentleness. He was there when they had their first real fight and was there when they made up. 

Hyunjin had always been happy for the two of them, cooing at them when they cuddled and throwing pillows at Changbin and Jisung when they pretend gagged. 

Hyunjin was in love with the way Chan and Felix loved each other. He loved the way the two of them would peck each other’s cheeks while they cuddled on the couch, loved when the two of them would play fight over who will be the little spoon, Chan usually giving in and letting the star cheeked boy do whatever he wanted. 

He was also in love with Felix. He only started noticing his own love when the two Australians started dating, his heart always skipping a beat whenever the younger dancer looked at him with those soft eyes and his plump and kissable lips stretched into a wide grin. 

The jealousy that would go through his veins whenever Chan and Felix kissed in front of him or as much as hugged each other made him let out a bitter laugh. 

Hyunjin knew that Felix wasn’t going to look at him when he had the other Australian in front of him. The two of them had a special bond, stuck to each other like glue, and Hyunjin was just the best friend that was there to support the two of them. 

He would be lying if he would say that he didn’t start liking Chan lately. It wasn’t love, not yet, but the way the leader looked at Felix, Hyunjin wanted him to look like that at him too. He wanted those warm eyes on him, smiling at him with so much love and adoration. 

He stared at his reflection, glancing at the clock after a few moments. 1:28 am. Hyunjin winced at how late it was, knowing that he was going to get scolded in the morning by at least a few members. 

As he stepped out of the building, he could only think about how much he wanted someone to hold him the way the Australians held onto each other. He wanted the two of them to hold him like that. His heart yearned for the feeling of those arms to be wrapped around him. 

His feet dragged against the hardwood of the dorms, hissing in discomfort as his wet from rain jacket clung onto him, heavy on his shoulders. 

Hyunjin tried to maneuver through the dorms with the lights out, groaning as he stumbled and tripped over someone’s shoes. He could hear someone shuffling down the hallway, probably woken up by the doors being opened. 

“Jinnie?” The mentioned boy cursed loudly and then turned to look at the freckled dancer, his eyes softening noticeably. Felix with his hair messy and eyes droopy from exhaustion woke up Hyunjin’s urges to cuddle him to sleep. 

“Yes Baby?” He cursed mentally at the slip of the nickname. His eyes narrowing the slightest bit as he noticed the soft and beautiful rose coloring the other’s cheeks. 

“I waited up for you, couldn’t sleep while you were out.” His heart skipped a beat or two, lips tugging upwards into a soft smile.

“Where’s Chan hyung?” 

“Sleeping for once.” Hyunjin giggled at that, making his way over to the other, letting his heavy hands rest over the boy’s shoulders. His whole body felt heavy, making him lean his weight against Felix a little bit more. 

The freckled boy laughed softly as he tugged the dancer with him down the hallway, pushing him into the bathroom. Hyunjin stared at the boy with both of his eyebrows raised in confusion, lips parted in surprise. 

“Take a shower and I’ll wait for you in your room.” Hyunjin could only nod at that as Felix turned around and slipped back into the room, tugging at his bottom lip as his eyes followed the boy’s figure, trained on those pretty thighs. 

The dancer let out a soft hiss and his muscles relaxed the tiniest bit as warm water hit his back, droplets slipping down his body. He shut his eyes as he leaned back to rest against the shower wall, gasping at the feel of the cold tiles pressing up against his flesh. The boy’s skin burned up as water hit him, washing down the body wash he had used, hair sticking to his forehead, clean from the shampoo and conditioner that had been rubbed all over his hair. 

Hyunjin’s lips parted as his hand traveled down his stomach and stopped at his right hip. His mind played tricks on him, making him image Felix’s hand instead of his, those soft and short fingers tugging at him. He let out a soft groan as his hips jumped, a heat forming in the pits of his stomach, hand trembling as his fingers brushed against his member. 

For a few seconds, Hyunjin stayed like that, fingers pressed up against his half hard cock, flashes of Felix and Chan playing out in front of him. 

He could feel tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, body starting to shake as intrusive thoughts swam around. How could he think about the two boys when they were in a relationship together? Hyunjin shouldn’t think like this about them. He shouldn’t want Felix’s fingers against his cock and Chan’s lips pressed into his neck. 

The dancer felt guilt pooling in his stomach as he scrubbed at his skin, tears rolling down his cheeks freely as he had to bite down onto his bottom lip. 

Hyunjin mindlessly dried himself off, hissing at himself as he knew he forgot to take new and clean clothes. The boy didn’t have any other choice other than to wrap the towel around his hips and rushing to the room he shared with Chan, Minho and Seungmin. 

He was met with Chan already sleeping in his own bed, Felix sitting on Hyunjin’s cross legged and the other two beds empty. It wasn’t weird for the boys to sleep in other rooms, but Hyunjin could feel his heartbeat picking up. 

“Come here Jinnie.” Hyunjin shook his head, gripping onto his towel tightly as his eyes darted over to Chan nervously. 

Felix let out a loud sigh as he stood up, waddling over to Hyunjin slowly, eyes narrowed into tiny slits as he took in the red and puffy eyes of the other. Without any hesitation, the boy brought his hand up to caress the older dancer’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over the flesh softly, smiling reassuringly. 

“Jinnie, what’s wrong, why did you cry?” Hyunjin tried to get out of the other’s hold, head spinning wildly with all the thoughts as Felix looked at him in confusion. The Australian could feel the other slipping through this fingers and his heart broke at that. He had to fight back the small gasp as Hyunjin managed to rip himself out of his hold. 

“You’re what’s wrong.” Felix snapped his head back at that, eyes widening and lips parting in surprise, chest tightening and hurt crossing his features momentarily.

“Jinn – nie? What do you mean?” He stuttered, barely managing to keep himself together as Hyunjin growled under his nose. 

“I can’t get you out of my head, I can’t stop thinking about you and it’s driving me crazy.” Felix stood frozen, fingers digging into Chan’s sweatshirt he was wearing as Hyunjin couldn’t help and lean in closer, their noses brushing against each other. The older dancer stared the other down, their lips almost touching, and Felix unconsciously licked his bottom one, his tongue brushing up against Hyunjin’s lips with a feather touch. 

Hyunjin whispered a soft I’m sorry before he pushed up against the other fully, their lips connecting into a kiss full of confusion and uncertainty. Felix stood frozen as the taller boy pressed up against him, his eyes wide and mind running around wildly. He could only think about Chan. Chan Chan Chan. Hyunjin. Chan and Hyunjin. 

The young Australian let out a gasp as Hyunjin finally let go of him, taking the stunned silence and lack of kissing back as a rejection, tears already clinging onto his eyelashes. He whispered soft sorries as Felix let out a soft whimper, backing away and to Chan’s bed, Hyunjin could feel his heart breaking all over again. 

He hadn’t planned to actually kiss the boy. He hadn’t planned to tell anyone how he felt. And now he had scared Felix and Chan was sleeping right next to them as Hyunjin kissed his boyfriend. 

He could only stare at the boy as Felix stumbled over to his boyfriend’s bed, grabbing his phone from the bedside table before he bolted out of the room, making sure to close the doors silently after him. Chan stirred in his sleep but turned around, still not waking up as Hyunjin looked at the ground pitifully. 

He could feel his insides twisting and legs starting to shake. He knew he had fucked up majorly when Felix looked at him with those wide and tear filled eyes. He had unintentionally hurt the boy he had loved and he had to bite back the cries of pain that were threatening to slip through his lips. 

 

 

Chan knew that something had happened at some point. 

It has been about two weeks of Hyunjin and Felix not talking to each other much, avoiding any physical contact. He knew something bad had happened when his freckled boyfriend curled up in his lap rather than play fighting with the other 00 liners. 

He knew that something was off when Hyunjin didn’t ask Felix to stay and practice with him. When the older dancer simply turned his head to the side with guilt filled eyes, Chan knew something had happened and he needed to fix it. 

He wasn’t stupid. He had noticed the way Hyunjin looked at Felix, the way his eyes shone with love whenever the freckled Australian as much as looked in his direction. 

At first he felt furious, he felt like Hyunjin was only doing this because Felix was now taken, that Hyunjin was just trying to mark his territory, his best friend. But when time passed and the taller dancer did nothing to get Felix to himself and seemed to be the most supportive of their relationship, Chan figured out that Hyunjin really did love the boy. That he just wanted the best there could ever be for their sunshine dancer.

He knew that Felix, deep inside, loved Hyunjin too. The way his hands would linger over the boy’s biceps and hips whenever they hugged was a dead giveaway. And Chan had been jealous at first, mad even. The Australian dancer was supposed to be his boyfriend, only his, and there he was, loving someone else too. 

But as days passed and Felix seemed to fall even more in love with Chan, the Australian just became confused. He knew it was possible to love two people at the same time. He had seen it happen in his life. He just wasn’t sure if he would be able to work it out in a way that both Hyunjin and Felix would be happy. 

He would have been lying if he would have said that he didn’t feel anything romantic for Hyunjin. It was almost impossible not to fall for the dancer, just like it was impossible not to fall for Felix. 

He knew that his eyes softened when he looked at Hyunjin too. That his fingers twitched in the want to hold the other when the tall dancer wore those oversized sweaters. He wanted both Felix and Hyunjin to be safe and in his arms at night, sleeping peacefully. 

And as he listened to Hyunjin crying softly into the night, trying to cover up the sounds with his blanket, he knew that he had to do something. 

Chan tiptoed out of their room, glancing at Hyunjin one last time before he made his way over to Felix’s, Woojin’s and Changbin’s shared room, making sure to be as silent as possible. He could see his boyfriend curled up in his bed, the thin blanket on top of him, not hiding the fact that he had been shaking. 

He made his way over to him cautiously, making sure the other boys were asleep before he settled into the corner of the bed, hands grazing the boy’s bare shoulders. 

“Baby boy, shh, don’t cry.” The freckled dancer hiccuped silently as he leaned into the other’s touch, tears slipping down his cheeks as Chan gathered him up in his arms, Felix burrowing his nose into the older Australian’s neck. 

Chan lifted the boy up as he stood up from the bed, carefully making his way out of the room and into the living room. He settled down on the couch, Felix automatically settling into his lap, curling up and hands clutching onto his sleeping tee. 

“Baby boy, I know you are sad, but please stop crying.” Chan ran his fingers down the boy’s back, massaging the tense muscles as Felix breathed out a sigh. 

Guilt was eating Felix up. He had Chan in front of him, near him, always there to hold him up and whisper encouraging things to him and there he was, with Hyunjin and his soft lips clouding up his thoughts. 

He knew he wasn’t the one who kissed the boy, he didn’t even technically kiss back, but he couldn’t get him out of his head anymore. He couldn’t look at him without wanting to feel those lips against his again and he felt like he was cheating on Chan by simply thinking about that. He knew that he was going to break three hearts like this, but how could he have both Chan and Hyunjin at the same time?

He could feel Chan’s fingers against his cheek, caressing the soft flesh, lifting his face up to look him straight in the eyes. And Felix couldn’t help but to let out a whimper as those loving and warm eyes looked at him with so much adoration and understanding. 

“You and Hyunjin gotta talk everything out baby boy.” Felix burried himself into Chan’s chest, letting out a few sobs as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him.

“I know something happened between you too.” The freckled boy let out a painful cry as he nodded his head, too ashamed to lift his head up to look at him. 

“Channie please don’t be mad.” The older Australian frowned at that, fingers carding through Felix’s light hair as he whispered soft words into his ear. 

“Jinnie kissed me.” Chan gasped at that, not really expecting the answer, heart clenching for a few seconds before he let out a soft sigh, squeezing the boy a little bit tighter to himself. 

“Did you kiss back?” Felix shook his head at that, letting out panicked no’s before he glanced at him, meeting his eyes briefly. 

“But I wanted to so badly. But I couldn’t do it to you, I love you too much to hurt you like that.” Chan smiled at that softly, his feelings and thoughts being confirmed. He cautiously lifted the boy’s head up, pressing his lips against Felix’s shortly, pecking them softly for a few seconds. 

“It’s okay baby boy, neither of you are that subtle about your feelings to each other.” Felix’s eyes widened at that, lips parting in shock as he whipped his head back and stared at the older male. 

“What? You knew?” Chan nodded his head at that, hugging the boy tightly to his chest. 

“It’s not that hard to notice.” Felix started apologizing rapidly, clutching onto his boyfriend in fear of the other letting go of him. 

“Ssh Baby boy, I won’t break up with you for this.” 

“But Channie, how can I be with you fully when I keeping thinking about Hyunjin too?” The older Australian frowned at the boy, pressing a gentle kiss upon his forehead and then pressing kisses to his cheeks.

“You will always have me baby boy, but you should talk this out with Hyunjin. He likes you, I know he does, and you like him too. And I want you two to work out too because I just want you to be happy. I want both of you to be happy.” Felix stared at Chan for a few minutes, the two of them silent and the older Australian occasionally pressing kisses to the other’s cheek. 

“Channie, do you like Jinnie?” Hope flashed through Felix’s eyes, maybe not everything was lost, maybe they could somehow work all of this out if they tried hard enough. 

“I, yes. I think I do. I want to hold you but then I also want to hold him too.” Felix nodded his head at that, the two of them cuddling up on the couch as Chan could feel his boyfriend pressing feather like kisses upon his neck and shoulder. 

“Hyungie, do you think the three of us could work out?” Chan pressed another kiss against the other’s lips, pulling away just when Felix was about to press back. 

“Yeah, I think we can.” 

 

Chan and Felix had made a deal that they were going to try and show Hyunjin as much attention as they could. 

The freckled boy would cling to the tall dancer as much as he could, Chan standing by the side and smiling at the two of them, sometimes joining in and wrapping his arms up around the two boys. The older Australian got used to ruffling Hyunjin’s hair in the morning and pressing a kiss onto his cheek before going to sleep, Felix usually kissing Hyunjin’s other cheek before cuddling up into Chan’s side. 

And the tall dancer was confused. He was happy that him and Felix were back on speaking terms, back to cuddling and laughing softly at two in the morning. But the way the two Australians started being clingy towards him confused him. 

Hyunjin knew that if they weren’t going to stop he was going to get his heart broken by them. They were so happy together, they didn’t need him trying to come in between them. 

The tall dancer had been sleeping in Jisung’s and Jeongin’s room for the last two nights, trying to avoid any chance he had to be alone with Felix and Chan. He didn’t want to look at them and think that he had a chance. He didn’t want to give himself hope just to have everything ripped away from him. He didn’t want to imagine Felix’s hands wrapped around him and Chan smiling at the two of them lovingly. He didn’t need more of this heartbreak. 

Felix curled up on Chan’s bed, trying to hold back the tears as the older Australian was brushing his teeth. He couldn’t help and feel a little bit hurt and rejected when Hyunjin avoided sleeping in his own room. Did the two of them make him feel uncomfortable? 

Chan stepped into the room, automatically noticing that Felix was upset, almost running over to him, forgetting the shirt he had wanted to put on. 

With his knees digging into the mantras, the leader leaned over his boyfriend, fingers pressing into his shoulder gently, turning him over to lay on his back. 

“Baby boy, what’s wrong?” Felix shook his head, pressing his palms into Chan’s chest as he clenched his eyes shut tightly. 

Felix carded his fingers through the wavy blond hair, tugging at it gently, Chan letting out soft sighs as he lowered himself against the younger boy. He could feel the freckled boy’s lips pressing into his neck, peppering it with soft kisses, nose brushing up against his skin, flushing a pretty rose. 

“Channie are we going to be alone here tonight?” The older boy’s eyes fluttered open at that, gazing at the pretty boy under him, taking in the disheveled hair and the plump lips. Cheeks splattered with adorable freckles and a cute nose. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Felix whispered a soft okay before he leaned up, nuzzling their noses together for a few seconds before slotting his lips against his boyfriend’s, fingers tugging at Chan’s neck to get the boy to lean in closer. 

The older Australian didn’t fight back, melting into the soft touches and gentle presses of the other’s lips, relaxing as hands started roaming all over his back, pulling him in closer, Felix letting out a whine when Chan’s right hand gripped onto his hip while his left one held him over the boy. Soft and plush lips brushed down his neck, Felix throwing his head back as a tongue was pressed flat against his Adam’s apple. 

Chan grinned widely as his teeth scrapped against the boy’s skin, leaving a light pink mark that was going to fade away by the morning. The freckles against Felix’s cheeks were more prominent, a bright blush painted over them, making them stand out. 

Wandering hands pressed into his stomach, making Chan sigh in content when Felix squirmed under him, pressing their hips tightly against each other, drawing out low groans from the both of them. The older Australian loved the slow build up that usually happened, the two of them taking their time in exploring each other. Felix always wanting to have his hands on Chan, lips on him, just to touch him everywhere. 

The dancer gasped softly as he felt Chan’s hand slipping inside his sweats, playing with the hem of his boxers, tugging at them for a few seconds before letting go, only to come back and tug at them again. His lips parted to let out a blissful sigh as the hand pressed up against his hardening cock, rubbing against the boxers, making him hiss at the friction. 

He let out soft pants and whines of Hyung, making Chan groan in frustration, wanting nothing more than to have the boy in his lap, have the boy straddling him and riding his dick. 

A finger dragged up Felix’s boxers clad cock, teasing him, Chan letting out a chuckle as the boy whined at him again, tried to press himself up and closer to the hand torturing him. 

Soft lips pressed up into Felix’s abdomen, fingers dragging the sweats and boxers down with a little help of the boy lifting his hips up. He mouthed at the boy’s flesh, grinning as the skin flushed soft pink under his touches. 

“Such a pretty boy, so eager and ready for his hyung.” Felix let out a soft moan at that, his hips buckling up and into Chan’s touch, fingers finally ghosting over his cock, making him hiss in pleasure. He pressed kisses against the boy’s ribs, tongue pressing against his flesh, lapping up the sweat forming there as his fingers tugged at the now hard cock, smearing some of the pre cum over the head of it. 

Felix let out a soft gasp as he heard the doors being opened with a loud creak only to be closed in a second. 

Wide eyes met even more surprised and frightened ones. Hyunjin standing by the doors with his lips parted open and fingers clutching onto the handle of the doors. Chan tilted his head to the side as he noticed Felix looking at something with fear and hope. His lips curled up into a soft smile as he saw the other in the room. 

“Come here Hyunjinie.” The tall boy spluttered incoherently as he tilted his head, looking at the two of them in confusion, his heart about to jump out of his throat. Chan looked at him with such a loving and accepting gaze, Felix looking at him with hope splattered all over his features and Hyunjin’s brains shut down, a soft fuck this falling from his lips as he stepped over to the bed the two boys were on. 

“Lixie? Channie Hyung?” The leader sat up, leaving Felix uncovered and naked in front of their eyes, both Hyunjin and him taking the boy in. The freckled boy flushed bright pink but he didn’t curl up into himself, those eyes and stares didn’t make him feel uncomfortable. He felt loved and wanted at that moment. 

“He’s so pretty, isn’t he Hyunjinie?” The tall dancer could only nod at that, bottom lip wedged between his front teeth, staring Felix down who was laid down in front of them. His fingers twitched to touch any skin he could, cautious because Felix didn’t belong to him, confused why he was even let to be in the same room. 

“Do you want to kiss him?” Hyunjin let out a soft groan, closing his eyes momentarily, feeling Chan’s fingers gripping onto his hair gently, tugging at the roots to get his attention again. 

“Look at him angel, doesn’t our baby boy deserve to be looked at?” Hyunjin fought back the shivers threatening to run down his spine, lips parting open and jaw relaxing. 

“Our?” Chan chuckled at that, Felix letting out a soft whine to get their attention, both wanting attention on him but also wanting Chan and Hyunjin to pay attention to one another. 

“Kiss him angel.” Hands pressed against his neck softly, helping him lean down so that his and Felix’s noses were touching, lips with a few millimetres separating them. The freckled boy was the one who closed the distance between them, Hyunjin taking a few moments before he actually responded, sighing as he finally got to feel those lips against his again. 

He could feel Felix whining against his lips, felling Chan’s hand brushing against him accidentally as he wrapped his fingers around the younger dancer’s hard cock, giving it a few pumps, drawing out breathy sighs from the other. 

He could feel Felix trying to pry his lips open with his tongue, complying and letting the boy lick into his mouth, Chan letting out a groan as he watched the two make out while he jerked his boyfriend off. 

Hyunjin sighed as he could feel Felix squirming under him, pressing up into him as best as he could with Chan’s hand between them. The freckled boy whined at the loss of the other’s touch as Chan moved away from them, sitting down on Hyunjin’s bed to look at the two. 

The tall dancer didn’t wait for long, sitting up and tugging Felix into his lap, making the boy straddle his hips, his hands gripping onto the boy’s hips tightly, pressing him flush against him. And the Australian moaned at that, feeling Hyunjin’s cock pressed up against his through the older dancer’s shorts. He clawed at the clothing, wanting nothing more but to feel the other against his skin. 

His heart filled up with hope as Hyunjin lifted him up, Chan helping the dancer out of his shorts, staring a few seconds too long as the boy’s cock sprang out and hit against his toned stomach loudly. Felix moaned at the sound, throwing his head back as Chan settled behind him, pressing his lips against the boy’s neck, tongue lapping at his skin. 

Hyunjin tugged the boy closer to him, rutting his hips against Felix’s, the two boy’s moaning loudly at the heat swirling in their stomachs. Chan chuckled at that, at the willingness and pure bliss the two boys were showing and experiencing. 

“Baby boy, what do you want?” Felix gulped loudly as Chan’s lips brushed against the shell of his ear, lolling his head to the side as Hyunjin sucked small hickeys into his neck while moving the boy’s hips with the help of his hands. 

“You. I want you both.” Hyunjin groaned at that, letting out a harsh fuck slip through his parted lips and Chan pressed into Felix’s back, tugging at the lobe of his right ear with his teeth. 

“What do you want from us baby?” Hyunjin could feel his cock jumping at the dominant voice Chan used, hips stuttering and pushing up against Felix’s, making the freckled boy choke on his saliva as he tried to speak. 

“Fingers inside of me.” 

“Only fingers?” Felix shook his head at that, wanting everything he could get from the two boys all over him. 

“Everything. I want everything.” Chan nodded at that, pressing one last kiss against the boy’s spine before he dug his hand into the bedside table, pulling out a half empty bottle of lube, Hyunjin watching all of his movements.

Felix moaned as a slick finger pressed up against him, rubbing circles around the tight hole before the tip dipped in teasingly. Hyunjin buckled his hips against the boy’s as he watched Chan bitting onto his bottom lip as he stared at his finger slowly entering his boyfriend. 

Chan could never get sick of the way Felix would just swallow him up, his finger settling inside of the boy, whines and pleas leaving the parted lips before Hyunjin kissed them hard, tugging at them and licking until the boy gave in and let him slip his tongue inside. 

His thighs shook as Chan managed to press up against his prostate, hips snapping down, groaning into Hyunjin’s lips as his back arched, a finger working in and out of him slowly. 

“There you go baby boy, just like that.” Another finger joined in, Chan watching his fingers disappear into the other as Felix gripped onto Hyunjin’s shoulders tightly, clinging to him as the older Australian started scissoring him, the squelching sounds of lube and moans filling up the room. 

Felix started pushing back against the fingers, Hyunjin groaning and panting as the boy would brush up against his cock while moving. 

“Do you want more baby boy?” The moaning boy could only nod his head in confirmation, Chan’s hands gripping onto his waist tightly.

“Use your voice.” Hyunjin’s cock leaked at that, the authoritative voice giving him shivers as Felix pressed back into those fingers inside of him. 

“Yes please Channie, please give me more.” Incoherent pleas left his lips after that as Chan pushed three fingers inside of him, finding that sensitive bundle of nerves again, making Felix almost scream in pleasure as Hyunjin wrapped his fingers around his cock, tugging and twisting at it. 

Hyunjin’s hands trailed down to grope at Felix’s thighs, massaging them, the boy’s cock leaking precum and face twisted up from pleasure. 

“How about you let angel fuck you?” The freckled boy could only nod at that eagerly, Hyunjin watching the two with a surprised expression marring his features. He had wanted to have his way with Felix for the longest time. And for Chan to have his way with him. But he had never thought that the day would actually come. 

“Baby boy, you know that you got to use your voice.” Felix let out a low groan as he ground his hips down, Chan’s fingers slipping out of him, making him whine at the empty feeling. 

“Yes. Please. Please fuck me Jinnie.” Hyunjin looked at Chan for a few seconds, the older male smiling at him encouragingly. 

“Are you two sure?” Felix opened his eyes to look down at him, lips pulled into a sweet smile as he grasped onto the sides of his face. 

“Chan had his fingers inside of me while I sat on your lap naked, making out with you, what do you really think?” Hyunjin giggled at that, pressing his lips against Felix’s for a short kiss before he looked back at Chan. 

“Give me the lube.” The leader simply shook his head, grinning widely as he squirted a generous amount of the gooey liquid into his palm before pressing it against Hyunjin’s cock, twisting all over it and getting it slick and wet for Felix to take in easily. Soft pants and groans filled up the room as the freckled boy watched Chan momentarily jerk the tall dancer off, marvelling at the way Hyunjin’s pretty dick reacted and flushed with a pretty red all over. 

The boy’s blunt cockhead pressed up against Felix’s hole, entering slowly until only the head was inside, waiting patiently until the boy adjusted to him. 

Chan smiled at the two boys lovingly. Felix and him couldn’t have fallen for a softer and sweeter boy than Hyunjin. The way the boy handled Felix in such a gentle way warmed his heart up and he knew that he had made the right decision. 

“Please Jinnie, can you just fuck me already.” The usually deep voice was higher pitched now, Hyunjin slowly entering all the way, making sure not to hurt the boy as he held onto his hips, Felix falling forwards and against his chest. 

Chan tugged at his own dick as he watched Hyunjin starting to move in and out of Felix slowly, whispering soft and loving words into the younger boy’s ear. His cock was throbbing painfully and he hissed in pleasure as he observed the way his boyfriend swallowed up the other male. 

Felix let out a high pitched moan as Hyunjin snapped his hips up, guiding the boy down with the help of his hands only to pull him up and then slam back inside. The sound of skin slapping against skin got mixed with groans and moans, the freckled boy moving his hips to get more friction, to get that dick deeper inside of him, to press up against his prostate. 

Hyunjin roller his hips up, making Felix blabber incoherently as he clawed at his chest, Chan letting out low groans from behind him. The youngest occupant of the room fluttered his eyes open, looking at his boyfriend briefly before he let a teasing smile grace his features. 

“Channie, I need you.” Both boys stared at Felix in surprise, Hyunjin freezing with his dick half inside the other and Chan with his fingers wrapped around his hard rock and flushed cock. The two of them had played around with a vibrator and a dildo while Chan had fucked him before, but the older Australian frowned at the thought of having Hyunjin’s dick flush against his while they both fuck Felix.

“Are you sure baby boy?” A low yes please left Felix parted lips and Chan was behind him in a few seconds, lubing his cock up generously before he lined it up with the boy’s hole, probing at the entrance and the base of Hyunjin’s own dick. 

Felix let out a high pitched moan, not caring if he was going to wake anyone up as Chan slid inside of him slowly, his walls tightening and clenching around the two dicks, the stretch burning but also leaving him wanting more. More of the two boys he loved so much. 

Hyunjin stayed unmoving as Chan started rocking in and out gently, getting Felix used to the suffocating feeling of being stuffed with two cocks. He could only moan loudly as he felt Chan’s cock dragging against his and the other boy’s walls clenching around him, his hips stuttering up and snapping, cock hitting Felix’s prostate dead on. 

“There, please there.” Felix could only let out whines and moans, Chan’s soft pants hitting his neck as the two cocks moved inside of him. Hyunjin pulling out while Chan slammed back inside of him, leaving him a moaning and blubbering mess. 

He could feel his stomach tightening, heat licking and spreading as Hyunjin started tugging at his cock, making him clench his eyes shut tightly. 

The blunt cockheads pressed up against his prostate without mercy, going in and out of him, bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm until it washed over him. Felix’s hips jerked as he came on his and Hyunjin’s stomachs, feeling the dancer’s cock jerking and cumming inside of his, hips snapping one final time. 

The older dancer leaned over Felix, pressing his lips against Chan’s as the leader still fucked into his boyfriend, sweat gathered against his temples and brows scrunched up in concentration. 

The freckled boy moaned at the feel of Chan still moving inside of him, sandwiched between the two kissing boys and he had never felt more at piece. 

As Chan came with Hyunjin still inside of Felix, the freckled boy let out a sigh of content. He felt like he belonged somewhere finally. 

The tall dancer looked at the two Australians as they were in a pile of three bodies, cuddling with Felix in the middle and the two of them holding onto him tightly. 

“Channie hyung?” The older Australian groaned at the other, turning his head to look at him with soft and loving eyes. 

“What am I to you?” He couldn’t help the weak tone of his voice, the words coming out sad and a little bit broken. Felix stirred against him, wrapping both of his arms around his waist as he turned to snuggle into him, Chan becoming the big spoon and wrapping his arms around Felix’s waist. 

“You are our boyfriend Jinnie, but only if you want that.” Hyunjin let out a shocked yet happy gasp, pressing soft kissed against Felix’s forehead and cheeks before he looked back at Chan who was looking at the two of them with a gentle smile. 

“Sleep angel, we’ll talk about everything in the morning.” 

 

And if Hyunjin woke up a little bit more in love with Felix and Chan the next morning, so be it. Now he had the two of them right where he wanted them, by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I don’t sleep and drink too much coffee. Ignore the random mistakes because I ain’t fixing them.


End file.
